


Whatever Universe

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, different plots, other members will pop up at times, will add more tags as i post more drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: jaehyun and taeyong will always, always find their way to each other, in whatever universeor alternativelya collection of jaehyun and taeyong's stories set in different universes (a drabble dump, honestly)





	1. "Jaehyun-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i'll be updating this in very random moments (or when i write something short out of the blue, honestly), but i'd like to hear some suggestions for a plot's drabble! comment stuff below or something, love you x

word count: 1148

genre: fluff, comfort

summary: jaehyun comforts a very tired taeyong

* * *

“Jaehyun-ah.” He hears a _very_ familiar voice call out to him from the other side of the room, too familiar that Jaehyun doesn’t even need to look up from the screen of his phone to know who’s calling him. He stands up from the couch, eyes still glued to his phone while a little quickly (but carefully, he doesn’t want to get scolded _his_ Taeyong hyung) because he knows if he takes his time, Jaehyun will be met by his favorite hyung’s infamous pout.

He plops down on the space beside Taeyong and immediately feels the latter’s head make its way to the crook of his neck, snuggling closer. Jaehyun smiles to himself but chooses to still tap away and focus on the game he’s playing.

“Jaehyun-ah.”

Jaehyun chuckles softly and locks his phone right away, ignoring the fact that he’s a few thousands away from getting that high score he’s been working hard for. He stretches his arms to wrap Taeyong’s shoulders with it, fingers carding slowly through his hyung’s soft hair. His free hand’s intertwined with Taeyong’s, thumb caressing the back of the latter’s palm.

Jaehyun smiles in contentment.

“Jaehyun-ah.” He hears Taeyong call him for the third time, and if it were anybody else, Jaehyun’s eyebrows would be furrowing right now. But Taeyong’s not just _anybody._ To Jaehyun, Taeyong is the sun, the stars, the moon, the ocean, the wind, the air, the land, his winter, summer, autumn, and spring, his best friend, his fate-

his Taeyong.

He hums in recognition and feels Taeyong move his head so he could see Jaehyun’s face. The younger shifts his gaze and locks eyes with Taeyong, who blushes almost immediately. Jaehyun finds this adorable, really. The fact that his effect on his boyfriend for three years is still the same as when they started dating, and really, Jaehyun can’t ask for anything better than this because he thinks he already has the best.

He kisses Taeyong’s forehead out of the blue, but Taeyong lightly punches his stomach in return. “Stop making me blush, idiot.”

He pulls Taeyong closer to him, ignoring the fact that there are people around them, watching them interact with each other. But Jaehyun doesn’t care, and he sure hopes Taeyong cares less now compared to how anxious he was years ago.

It wasn’t easy. Sure, in the shadows of their private hours alone, Taeyong and Jaehyun were stuck to each other to the hip, with arms wrapped around each other, soft voices whispering on their ears, and occasional moments when their lips would find their way in places they both wouldn’t imagine reaching, but in public, out in the eye of the world that’s ever so judging, Taeyong and Jaehyun separated from each other, choosing to keep a distance that’s bearable.

But now that people around them, people close to them have accepted who they are and what they have become to each other, Taeyong and Jaehyun have slowly made their way into being comfortable despite having people around them.

“Jaehyun-ah.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“I’m tired.” Jaehyun feels a tug on his heart. Taeyong _rarely_ admits he’s tired. Usually, even if his hyung’s face says otherwise, Jaehyun would still see him smile and laugh, setting aside his own feelings and emotions because he doesn’t want the others to see him in such a weak state. He’s the _leader_ after all.

“We’re going home in a bit, yeah?” Jaehyun assures him, and Taeyong could only nod in response. Jaehyun feels his heart clench at the sight of Taeyong yet again.

He’s tempted to carry Taeyong on his back when their manager announces it’s time for them to head back to their dorms, but he knows he can’t do that. Not when there are millions of other eyes prying around. No, as much as he wants Taeyong to be okay right now, he needs to think about Taeyong in the future, too. So he gently wakes his boyfriend up, whispering “Hey, baby. It’s time to go.”

They quickly make their way to their van and as soon as they’re all seated, Taeyong places his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, slowly making his way to dreamland.

“Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun taps the man beside him. Johnny looks at him and looks at Taeyong, then smiles, as if knowing what Jaehyun will say next.

“Can I—“

“Sure, Jae. No problem. I’ll sleep in your room tonight.”

Jaehyun mumbles a heartfelt ‘thank you.’ God, he swears Johnny Seo has done so much for the two of them, especially on Jaehyun’s behalf to the point where Jaehyun doesn’t even know how to thank him.

The ride took longer than expected, so Jaehyun knows he doesn’t have it in him to wake Taeyong up because he knows the latter’s already deep into dreamland. But to his surprise, Taeyong jolts up awake, chest heaving a little.

“Taeyongie hyung, are you okay?” Jaehyun places his hand on Taeyong’s jaw, caressing his cheek. He meets Taeyong’s eyes for a brief moment before he’s pulled into a tight embrace while Taeyong continues to breathe heavily.

“Hey, hey, baby. Look at me, hm?” He rubs Taeyong’s arms in comfort. “Let’s head up, okay? We’ll talk there. Can you walk?”

He pulls Taeyong closer as they walk, scared that the older might fall as they do. They head straight to Taeyong’s room, ignoring Doyoung’s questioning look when he sees Jaehyun carrying a slightly fazed Taeyong up. He settles them both on Taeyong’s bed and almost immediately, Taeyong wraps his hands around Jaehyun, a little tighter than before.

“Baby, do you want to talk about it?” He murmurs, fingers combing through Taeyong’s locks in an effort to calm him down. But Taeyong shakes his head.

“Don’t leave me, okay, Jaehyun?”

“Never.” He kisses the top of his Taeyong’s head and continues to reassure him, whispering words like _‘I love you’_ and _‘I would be stupid if I did that.’_

It takes no longer than ten minutes before Taeyong’s off to his slumber again, but Jaehyun’s still bothered with Taeyong’s words. He could never imagine himself leaving Taeyong—the mere thought of being away from him is already torture enough of Jaehyun. What more if he’s emotionally separated from him?

But Jaehyun takes it as a challenge for him. He’s now dared by himself to make the thought inside Taeyong’s mind that Jaehyun would _ever_ leave him go away, and he knows he has to constantly make an effort to prove to Taeyong, the only person who made him feel _this_ way, the only person who makes his heart beat crazy, the _only_ person he’s ever loved like _this_.

And so Jaehyun lies beside Taeyong, pulling the love of his life closer to him, ready to meet Taeyong in his dreams, but not before leaving a good night kiss on the latter’s forehead.

Jaehyun can’t wait to love Taeyong again tomorrow.


	2. "They think we fought or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this months ago and sent it to someone's cc way back when people were worried jaehyun and taeyong fought~ anyway , they're okay now so, yay!

word count: 439

genre: fluff

summary: unbeknownst to the public, taeyong and jaehyun really did fight somewhere in 2018. but they're okay now--they will always be.

* * *

Taeyong sighs for the nth time tonight as he continues to scroll past through his account, noticing how fans post theories and speculations about his relationship with Jaehyun. He gives up after thirty minutes and glances at the wall clock.

“They should be here any minute now.” He whispers to no one.

Sounds of passcode inputs are heard, and for the first time tonight, Taeyong smiles. He waits from where he is sitting, his back facing the main door. He hears Johnny muttering a soft ‘goodnight’ before going straight to his room. He hears his reply to his co-DJ.

‘I missed his voice.’ Taeyong thinks to himself.

Not too long after, a pair of arms find their way around Taeyong’s waist. “Hey. I missed you.”

Taeyong moves his head a little so his boyfriend can mush his face comfortably on Taeyong’s neck. “Hi. I missed you too.”

Jaehyun lets go of his hyung’s waist, and the latter almost misses his warmth, but not when Jaehyun moves quickly, sitting beside Taeyong with little to no space between them.

“You did great today, Jae.” He comments the same thing every night, but these words make Jaehyun feel stronger every single time. Jaehyun tightens his hold around Taeyong now, using every last of his strength to take in every bit of his hyung because he knows Taeyong is his strength.

“Jae?”

Jaehyun hears a hint of worry in Taeyong’s voice.

“Hm? Everything okay, hyung?” His hands intertwine with Taeyong almost immediately because he knows this calms his Taeyong down.

“Fans are worried. About us. They think we fought or something.”

“They aren’t exactly mistaken though.” Jaehyun grins, remembering their most recent fight before they went to Osaka.

Taeyong hits him playfully and says, “I was worried about you, and all you did was brush me off. Not a good move, Jae.”

“I know.” Jaehyun kisses the tip of Taeyong’s nose. “And I’m sorry. I still am, Yong.” He then kisses Taeyong’s cheek while the latter laughs and snuggles himself on Jaehyun’s chest. “They’re really worried, though.”

“I know. But we can’t exactly tell them what happened, baby.”

He feels his small boyfriend frown. Jaehyun tightens his hold.

“The next time we get the chance though, we’ll show them we’re okay and we’re happy. Alright?” Jaehyun strokes Taeyong’s hair, calming him down because he can feel the panic arising from his hyung.

“Okay.” Taeyong looks up and smiles at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wishes Taeyong will never lose that smile.

“I love you, Taeyong.” With four words, Jaehyun promises Taeyong his eternity. His love. His everything.

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

Taeyong promises the same thing.


	3. “Don’t be, he’s a lot like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh,,,saw on twt Taeyong's dad came to watch day 2 of their concert and came up with this. word vomit, honestly.

word count: 749

genre: fluff

summary: Jaehyun meets Taeyong's dad again after their concert in Seoul.

* * *

“Taeyong?” A staff calls for Taeyong while he changes from his clothes from the concert. He makes a sound of acknowledgement, but continues to ready himself to go home. “Your dad’s in the other room.”

Taeyong grins, he never thought his dad would actually bite on his offer of visiting him backstage, but nonetheless this makes Taeyong happy. Yeah he’s seen him few weeks ago for the holidays, but that doesn’t mean he’s not missing him everyday. He’s especially glad, he knows he’s made his dad proud by coming on stage, performing for thousands of people and living out his dream, and he wants to see him after all the eventful things that has happened the past few days, he knows his dad will give him more strength to carry on.

And yes, there’s another reason why Taeyong’s happy his father has come to see him.

He’s not the only one in the room when the staff announced his dad’s appearance. A certain, milky-white skinned, near six-foot man froze in his spot, just a few feet away from Taeyong. He giggles at his boyfriend’s reaction and walks towards him, pulling him closer for a quick peck on the cheek. “Dad’s here, Jae.”

“Y-yeah.” Jaehyun stutters and lets out a nervous laugh. The smaller chuckles in reply snakes an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and begins to lead them both to the other room.

“Don’t be nervous, this isn’t the first time you’ll meet him.”

Jaehyun stops and takes Taeyong’s hand closer to his own and intertwines them both. “I know, but it’s the first time since the day he’s actually known we’re together, and I couldn’t pinpoint his reaction to us.”

Taeyong offers him a small smile of assurance, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. “You can always meet him next time, Jae. I understand.”

But the younger frowns instead and shakes his head. “I want to meet him, just, I’m a little scared.”

“Don’t be, he’s a lot like me.”

Taeyong turns the knob open and he sees his dad talking to Johnny by the snacks table. Still hand in hand, he pulls Jaehyun together with him and walks towards his father. “Dad.”

Jaehyun’s still appalled as to how Taeyong and his dad look so alike. He sees their uncanny resemblance and it calms him a little bit, because there’s nothing else in the world that makes Jaehyun happy than everything about Lee Taeyong.

“Hey, Taeyong. You did so well tonight.” Taeyong lets go of his hand and rushes to embrace his father warmly. Jaehyun smiles at the sight, knowing how much Taeyong wants to make his father proud of who he has become now.

He continues to adore the sight of his boyfriend and his father when Mr. Lee catches his eye, and Jaehyun immediately gulps.

_Fuck. You can do this, Jung Yoonoh._

“Oh, Jaehyun.” Mr. Lee lets go of Taeyong and extends his hand to Jaehyun now, offering him a handshake. He takes it, looking calm and poised but deep inside, he’s about to lose it.

Mr. Lee’s hold is a little tighter than what Jaehyun thinks is a normal handshake, but he manages to flash a smile still, eyes glancing over his Taeyong who winks at him playfully.

“Sir, nice to see you again.”

“Anyway, I won’t be long, Taeyong-ah. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Mom says she is, too. Very much.” Taeyong’s dad ruffles his son’s hair and pats Taeyong’s cheek before heading out. “Do come visit soon, yes Taeyong?”

“I will, dad.” Taeyong walks to Jaehyun’s side and waves at his father while squeezing the taller’s hand in attempt of comfort. Jaehyun smiles and waves at Taeyong’s dad, bowing at him for formality.

The door’s about to close and Jaehyun’s about to sigh in relief when it swings open again, revealing Taeyong’s dad once again.

“Jaehyun, you should come with Taeyong too, when he visits. And please, call me uncle.”

The door finally shuts, but Jaehyun doesn’t _breathe._ He’s in shock, to say the least, and Taeyong just laughs at him. “Told you. He likes you, by the way.”

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong in and wraps both of his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. He’s happy, hell, he’s ecstatic. To know his boyfriend’s father, someone Taeyong respects and looks up to so much, approves of him as his son’s boyfriend is a life accomplishment for Jaehyun. “I’ll make sure he does forever, babe.”


End file.
